gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Mōri
Leo Mōri (毛利 玲生 Mōri Reo) is a graduate from Alice Academy and he became a famous singer and actor. Leo is also a member of the Organization Z and knows Yuka. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in the anime. Story Leo Arc Leo is invited to Gakuen Alice to host a concert for the upcoming Alice Festival. Many of the students are excited about his arrival, except Mikan Sakura, who has never heard of him. After arriving, Leo feigns an injury to go to the hospital and discovers Natsume Hyūga is also in the hospital due to his illness. While Natsume is sleeping, Leo knocks Natsumenout with ether and has his bodyguards secretly take him out of the Academy, which is witnessed by Mikan and Sumire Shōda. The two girls tail after Leo but they are also caught, knocked out, and taken away. All three children wake up at a warehouse and overheard Leo talking to his bodyguards. Leo reveals he actually works for the Z Organization that operates to oppose the Academy and recruits Alice holders for the organization. Leo also reveals that Natsume supposedly burned down his hometown when he was eight-years-old. He realizes the girls overheard everything and are corresponding with Narumi through Mikan’s Panda Headphones. Leo becomes angry and disappointed at Narumi for choosing to remain and the Academy and becoming a teacher, even though both of them hated the academy, before destroying the headphones. Leo decides it would be beneficial to sell the girls while he manipulates Natsume into joining the organization. He has Shidō loosen his Barrier Alice around him and the three students, so that he could force Sumire and Mikan to tell him what their Alices are. He tries to manipulate Natsume with his Alice but whenever Mikan intervenes, Leo notices that Mikan is unaffected, unlike Natsume and Sumire, by his Voice Pheremone Alice. Because of this Leo figures that Mikan possesses the Nullification Alice and takes a closer look at her, concluding she looks just like "That Woman". Interested, he asks his colleagues to check "That Woman"'s movements of the past 10-12 years. While Leo is distracted, Mikan and Sumire run while Natsume stays behind to kill Leo and his comrades at the cost of his own life. However, Mikan returns after realizing Natsume’s intents and stops him from committing suicide. She attempts to escape from Leo and his guards but fails after the two fall down a flight of stairs. When Mikan is injured, this sends Natsume into a fit of rage and he ignited the warehouse. Afterwards, Narumi reports Leo managed to escape and his whereabouts are unknown. Anime Only Arc Shortly after his first failed attempt to bring Natsume to Z, Leo initiated a second attempt to kidnap Natsume by impersonating as a circus worker. He succeeds in manipulating Ruka Nogi with his Alice by telling him about the abuse and top secret missions Natsume is forced to endure for the Academy. He convinces Ruka to use his Alice on the animals to attack the teachers and students, and cause a rampage. However, Natsume slaps his best friend back to reality and Koko reveals, via his Mind-Reading Alice, that Leo is responsible for the chaos. Narumi and the students join forces to stop Leo, who justifies his actions because of how the Academy treats its students but Narumi convinces Leo that the academy is not as terrible as he thinks it is. Narumi embraces Leo without exhibiting any ill will and offers Leo a place in the academy as a friend. Leo decides to accept and resigns from the Z Organization. Final Arc Almost two years after failing to kidnap Natsume, Leo watches Z's Boss coughing and crippling in pain, and he is worried about his conditon. Leo is invited to the academy to host the New Years concert, despite strong opposition from the school officials because of his attempt to kidnap Natsume. Shiki later explains he was against the invitation but was unable to refuse Z's visit, because of the Elementary Principal’s adamant insistence on allowing the visit. As he arrives, Leo's music is playing nonstop around the school, which caused everyone to become instant fans. Mikan's group of friends are unaffected, because Hotaru created mushroom transmitters to fight against his Alice. Leo is annoyed with such attention but plays along with it. Once alone with his bodyguards, Leo reveals Z’s Boss is planning to meet with Kuonji to seemingly form an alliance but in truth, the Z Organization plans to assasinate Kuonji. Leo explains he will start singing on stage and use his Alice to manipulate the students into attacking Kuonji and, in the chaos, Leo will kill him. This is to help Z’s Boss overthrow Kuonji, freeing Z’s Boss from Kuonji’s control, and taking control of Gakuen Alice so the students can be used for Z. Reo hysterically laughs at his plan and orders his guards to laugh with him, unaware Narumi and Mikan’s friends have overheard everything through Mushroom Transmitters. They all decide to form their own assasination plots against Kuonji due to Leo being another enemy but less concerning than Kuonji. During the concert, Leo uses his Alice to manipulate the students to attack Kuonji but the principal escape and Leo is shot by one of Kuonji’s officers. Narumi steps in to protect Leo by attempting to kill Kuonji but it turns out Narumi only injured Goshima disguised as Kuonji, who then appears. Kuonji comments how unsurprised he is of Leo’s betrayal but Leo is shocked to see Z’s Boss siding with Kuonji. Narumi protect Leo by shielding him with his body and gets shot. All the teachers and students begin attacking Kuonji, who escapes. Leo wonders why Narumi protected him but Narumi asks him to protect the students and help rescue Mikan. Leo refuses but listens to Narumi’s speech on his desire to avenge those traumatized and murdered by Kuonji, and he was to save further generations. Leo is surprised when he learns Persona betrayed Kuonji to help Mikanand Narumi convinces Leo to rescue the controlled students from Luna’s Soul-Sucking Alice. Leo is then shocked to witness Z’s Boss sacrifice his life to save Kuonji and then when Luna betrays Kuonji by killing him. With Z’s Boss and Kuonji dead, Leo resigns from the Z Organization and presumably starts working for the academy. Alice He has a Voice Pheromone Alice. That gives him the ability to control minds by using the sound of his voice. This is the main reason for his singing career, since hearing his music makes the listener take a instant liking to it. His Alice can be countered by wearing earplugs and the Nullification Alice. Hotaru Imai has invented mushroom transmitters that are more efficient then just using earplugs. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Alice Holder Category:OB